1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical composition which, when applied to growing plants, is effective in stimulating plant growth. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a chemical formulation of 1-triacontanol in combination with a polar organic solvent, metal ions and water, with water being present as the major constituent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, 1-triacontanol CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.28 CH.sub.2 OH has been under investigation as a naturally occurring plant growth stimulant [see S. K. Ries, et al, Science, 195 1339 (1977)]. In fact, field trails are presently being conducted in an attempt to optimize the conditions at which a chemical formulation of this compound can be applied to plants.
In the research which is presently being conducted utilizing 1-triacontanol as a plant growth regulator, use is being made of a relatively large amount of surfactants in the chemical formulation in an effort to render the 1-triacontanol soluble in water. As is well known, 1-triacontanol is basically insoluble in water. Of course, the use of a large amount of water is imperative in order to economically and effectively apply the chemical formulation to large areas of growing plants. Accordingly, it is imperative to render the 1-triacontanol water soluble so that it can be properly disbursed in a large quantity of water which is to be subsequently applied to the plants. However, the organic solvents which are presently being utilized to make the 1-triacontanol soluble in water, for example, the use of certain chemicals such as chloroform and chemical surfactants and also the use of other water insoluble solvents, have been found to be detrimental to both plant life and to the environment. Thus, it has been found, for example that the use of surfactants coats the plant, thereby preventing entry of the 1-triacontanol into the plant and, consequently, the plant growth properties of the 1-triacontanol are rendered less effective.
It is known that calcium can alter the effects of plant hormones including indole acetic acid (IAA). Other cations have also been found to effect plant growth and to affect the effects of plant growth regulators. The following cations have the ability to increase auxin binding to the cell membrane and inhibit IAA-stimulated growth in the order EQU La.sup.3+ &gt;Ba.sup.++,Ca.sup.++,Sr.sup.++ &gt;Mg.sup.++,Mn.sup.++ &gt;Li.sup.+,Na.sup.+,K.sup.+
(Pooviah and Leopold, Plant Physiology (1976), Vol. 58, p. 182-185.)
IAA is known to rapidly stimulate cell elongation and enlargement, a process that involves loosening of the cell wall. IAA occurs primarily in esterified form, the myo-inositol ester comprising about fifty percent in Zea Mays. Only about one to ten percent of the relatively large amount of IAA present compared to other plants occurs as fee IAA. Auxin binding to cell membranes is a reversible process with a K.sub.m between 10.sup.-6 and 5.times.10.sup.-5 M, and there are apparently two binding sites. Site 1 binds both active and inactive auxin analogs while site 2 appears to be auxin specific.